iNeed You
by superchicky97
Summary: Sam and Freddie break up at midnight, but did they make they right choice? or will they regret it?
1. iBreak Up

**A/N: Thats right, I'm writing ANOTHER! story! **

**lol, I have alot of spare time now because summer holidays just started! So I thought, why not?**

**This story is to do with iLove you, but in this story it's set during their senior year.**

**I do not own iCarly**

Chapter 1: iBreak Up

_I love you_

_I love you too_

_It's only ten thirty_

_Wanna break up at midnight?_

_That works_

_Ok_

_*The next day*_

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked at my clock, 10:00. I was kinda hoping last night was all a dream, but it wasn't, Freddie and I really did break up.

It's for the best. Isn't it?

I got dressed and left my house, I got in my car and headed over to Bushwell Plaza. Freddie and I made one deal last night, we were not going to let this whole 'break up' thing make our friendship awkward. We still want to be friends with eachother and we don't want it to be weird for Carly. No, I don't blame Carly for the break up, I kinda feel I should but I don't. She wasn't talking to us, she wasn't telling us to break up. I guess she just made us relise something.

I got to Bushwell and walked in the front door. Lewbert was sitting at his desk reading a book. I couldn't see what book it was and some how, I don't think I want to know anyway.

I got in the elevator and pressed the little '8'. I heard a ding and then the doors opened. I walked down the hall to Carly's apartment, just as I got there Freddie's door opened.

"Hey" I smiled as he stepped into the hallway

"Hi" He replied

We stood in silence for a minute before he finally spoke again "Come on, we agreed that it wouldn't be awkward"

I nodded "Yeah, I know"

We walked inside Carly's place and she looked up from her laptop.

"Hey guys" She smiled standing up from the couch

"Hi" We said at the same time

"You guys are actually together for once, thats new" She laughed

"About that Carls" I started "Freddie and I...We, kinda...Broke up last night"

Her jaw dropped and she just stared at us.

"What?" She finally spoke "Why, was it another one of your little fights?"

"No" Freddie sighed "We heard you talking to Spencer last night and it made us relise, maybe it just wasn't gonna work"

"But...But"

"Carls" I laughed "Don't feel bad about this, we both agreed it's the best thing to do"

"But, you guys were so good together"

I looked at Freddie awkwardly and he looked at me.

"Uh Carls" I smiled "Freddie and I agreed that this wasn't going to be awkward...Please don't make it that"

"Oh, sorry" She said "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"

"I don't know" I groaned falling on the couch

"Smoothies?" I asked

"Sure"

We left the apartment and headed across the street to the Groovie Smoothie. We got our smoothies and sat down.

"So aren't you guys sad you broke up?" Carly asked

'Yes' I thought to myself.

"And here comes the awkwardness again" Freddie laughed


	2. iSchool

Chapter 2: iSchool

Sam's POV

Today is the first day back at school since Freddie and I broke up. I'm not looking forward to it, I'm going to have to tell more people that we broke up and I don't want to.

I pulled into the Ridgeway parking lot and walked inside the school. I walked over to Carly who was putting books in her locker.

"Hey" I smiled

"Hi" She replied "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked opening my locker

"Just...Ya know...You and Freddie-"

"I'M FINE" I yelled a little to loud while slamming my locker

"I gotta go" I mumbled as I turned to walk away

I didn't mean to yell at Carly, she is my best friend and I know she is just trying to help. I'm just sick of people asking me if i'm ok. People aren't asking Freddie if he's ok, unless I seem more upset about it?

Yeah, I am upset about it. But i'm trying my best not to let it show. Did I wanna break up with him? No.

I sighed leaning against the wall. Why did I even bring it up in the elevator? I'm so stupid.

Freddie's POV

"Hey" I said to Carly as I sat down next to her in class

We are in math, the only class Sam doesn't have with us.

"Hello" Carly grumbled

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She sighed "Don't worry about it"

"Ok?"

I will never understand what goes on inside a girls head. One minute they're happy, next minute they're angry.

The teacher walked in and started talking. I looked at Carly, she looked extreamly pissed off.

"FREDDIE"

I looked up and saw Mr Wember staring at me, it was then I relised I hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry" I mumbled

I tried to pay attention but I couldn't. I couldn't get Sam out of my head. I wish there was some way to rewind and go back to Saturday night, so we didn't hear Carly yelling at Spencer and so we didn't break up.

I'm going to be honest, I miss her...ALOT! But what can I do? She brought up the whole 'Break up' Idea, there's nothing I can do about it.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness :( **

**I have writters block, I can't think of what to do with this story, Ideas?**

**Please please please review! **

**I love reading reviews, they make my day :)**


	3. iGet Hurt

Chapter 3: iGet Hurt

Sam's POV

Today was the worst day ever, everyone at school kept asking me the same questions.

_Did you and Freddie break up?_

_Why did you and Freddie break up?_

_Who broke up with who?_

_When did you break up?_

I left school as soon as the bell rang and jumped in my car. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I pulled onto the main road and started heading for my house. I know, normally I would be heading to the Shay's apartment, but I'm just not in the mood to see Carly or Freddie today. I just need time on my own. I stopped at a red light and started fiddling with the buttons on my radio.

The light turned green and I stopped playing with the radio. I got half way through the intersection when a car ran a red light and was heading towards me. I felt the car hit my door and my car started rolling, thats the last thing I remember before everything went black.

Freddie's POV

I walked across the hall to Carly's apartment, I hadn't seen Sam at all since school. I walked inside and Carly stood up from the couch.

"Have you seen Sam?" She asked

I shook my head "Not since school"

"I have tried calling her and she isn't answering, she always comes over after school"

"Carls relax i'm sure she's fine"

"I'm going to her house, see if she's there. You coming?"

"Sure"

We walked downstairs and got in my car. I pulled out of Bushwell and started driving to Sam's house.

We got to some traffic lights when a cop walked over to my window.

"Sorry the roads closed" He said

"What happened I asked?"

"Bad accident"

"OMG" Carly shouted jumping out of the car and running towards the crash

"Carly?" I called getting out and following her

She was frozen in her spot staring at the accident. I turned to looked at it and then relised why she freaked out...That's Sam's car.

Now we were both frozen staring at Sam's car. It was upside down, the windows were smashed and the door on the drivers side was all dented in.

"Everything ok?" The cop asked walking over to us

"Was everyone in the accident ok?" Carly asked

"I'm not sure" He said "Everyone in the accident was taken to hospital about 30 minutes ago"

"Thanks" I said grabbing Carly's arm and pulling her back to the car

"Are we going to the hospital?" She asked as we got in the car

"No Carly, we are going to Skybucks" I said sarcastically as we drove off

We got to the hospital and ran inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" Asked the lady

"We're looking for Samantha Puckett" Carly said

"Ahh, yes" She smiled "She is in room 402. Just take the elevator up to the 4th floor, walked to the end of a hall and take a right"

"Thanks" We said heading towards the elevator

We got to the 4th floor and walked down the hall, we walked around the corner and the doctor stepped out of her room.

"Hello, are you here to see Samantha?" He asked

We nodded "Is she ok"

"She has a broken wrist and a mild concussion, but other than that she is fine"

"Can we see her?" Carly asked

"Sure, but one at a time"

"You go first" Carly said

"Really? She's your best friend"

"Just because you guys broke up doesn't mean your not friends anymore"

I nodded "Ok"

I walked into the room and Sam looked at me "Hey nub"

I laughed "We're back to the names are we?"

She laughed too.

"You ok?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed

"Yeah...I'm fine" She sighed "How did you know about the accident?"

"Carly and I were going to your house and we saw it"

"Oh"

"About you car..."

"I don't wanna know" She laughed

"So what happed?"

"Some ass ran a red light"

"Does your hand hurt?" I asked looking at the cast on it

"It did, but they gave me something for it"

Sam's POV

I waved to Freddie as he left the room. Carly walked in a minute later.

"OMG SAM!" She said "ARE YOU OK?"

She put her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Carls I'm fine" I laughed

She let me go and I rolled my eyes, the girl new how to freak out.

"But the accident looked so bad"

"Yeah, It was. But I promiss, I'm fine"

"Ok"


	4. iGo Home

Chapter 4: iGo Home

Sam's POV

It was finally time for me to go home. I have been in hospital for 3 days now and I'm sick of it.

I looked at the clock, 3:00. Freddie was coming to pick me up after school. Carly didn't have a car and my car...it's not exactly 'working' at the moment.

"Hey" I smiled walking into the room "You ready to go?"

"Stupid question" I laughed

We got downstairs and we left the hospital.

"FRESH AIR!" I yelled as we walked outside

Freddie started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked "You try being locked in a hospital room for three days. It's almost worse than juvi"

We got in the car and started driving to my house. We got to the traffic lights where the accident was. There's still broken glass all over the road.

"You ok?" Freddie asked when he noticed me staring at the road

I nodded "Yeah"

We got to my house and I said bye to Freddie. I walked inside and fell onto the couch. 'Now what?' I thought to myself.

I grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on, Girly Cow was on.

Freddie's POV

I left Sam's house and got back in my car. I hate this, I hate this so much. I hate seeing Sam hurt, I just wanted to hug her and kiss her and-

Wait! What am I saying?...We broke up! I gotta stop thinking like this.

I started my car and pulled out the driveway. I drove past the traffic lights where the accident was again. I stopped at the red light and looked at the broken glass. I remembered the feeling I got when I saw Sam's car, there was a chance she could of been dead.

But then I also remember the feeling I got when we got to the hospital and Sam smiled at me, she was ok.

The light turned green and I drove off.

I got back to Bushwell and took the elevator up to the 8th floor. Carly came out of her apartment just as I got around the corner.

"Hey" She smiled "Is Sam ok?"

I nodded "Yeah, she's fine"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" I sighed

I walked into my apartment and closed the door before Carly could say anything else. I walked down the hall to my room and shut the door. I fell onto my bed and grabbed the photo frame next to it. I smiled at the picture of Sam and I, Carly took it when we started dating.

I know I need to pack it away, but I just can't.

My phone beeped, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw 'Sam' written on the screen.

_Thanks for taking me home today nub :)_

I smiled and hit reply.

_Anytime Demon ;)_

**A/N: Hey guys**

**Please Review!**

**What else should happen in this? Give me ideas :D **


	5. iThink About The Future

Chapter 5: iThink About The Future

Sam's POV

"Have you thought about college yet?" Carly asked sitting next to me on the couch

"Not really" I sighed "I probably wouldn't even get into college"

"Don't say that Sam, of course you would get in"

"Well, where are you going to college?"

"I'm applying to colleges in New York and LA"

"Why aren't you staying in Seattle?" I asked

"Because I want to study Music, LA and New York offer better programs"

"Oh" I sighed

"Why don't you apply to the colleges with me?"

I nodded "Ok"

Freddie's POV

"Hey" I smiled walking into Carly's apartment

Her and Sam had their noses burried in papers.

"What you guys reading?"

"Sam's deciding where she wants to go to college and what she wants to study"

"Oh, cool. So what colleges are you looking at?"

"Carly's applying to ones in New York and LA, so i'm applying with her" Sam said

"So...Your both going to be moving to either New York or LA"

They nodded.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"I'll probably just stay in Seattle and go to Washington State University"

Sam's POV

"So have you worked out which colleges your applying to yet?" Carly asked

"Yeah" I said "The University of California and New York University"

"Cool" Carly smiled


	6. iGet In

Chapter 6: iGet In

Carly's POV

"Hey Sam" I greeted as she walked into my living room

I turned back to my computer and opened my emails, I saw an email from The University of California. Sam walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"Open it" She said hiting me on the arm

I clicked the email and read it.

_Miss Shay,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the University of California.<em>

"YOU GOT IN!" Sam smiled

"Check your emails"

Sam opened her emails and clicked on the one from the University of California.

"I didn't get in" She sighed

"It's ok. There's still New York"

"Yeah"

Sam's POV

I left Carly's place and knocked on Freddie's door.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey nub" I smiled

"Whats up?"

I walked inside and he shut the door.

"I need to talk to you about college"

We walked down the hall to his room and he shut the door.

I noticed the picture frame on his nightstand, I picked it up and turned to look at him.

He laughed "Your gonna call me a dork now, right?"

I shook my head "Nah, I still have a picture of us in my room too"

"Really?"

"Yeah" I smiled looking at the picture again "It's a good photo"  
><strong>(AN: The picture in their frames is the first photo that Gibby shows Mrs Benson in the elevator during iCan't Take It)**

"So...College?"

I put the frame down and sat on the side of the bed.

"Carly got accepted into the University of California...and, I didn't"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and if I don't get accepted into New York, i'm not sure what i'm gonna do. I tried talking to Carly about this but she just keeps saying that i'll get in. I know she is trying to be supportive but we all know there's a good chance I won't get in"

He sat on the bed next to me, I knew he didn't know what to say.

"Did you get into Washington State?" I asked

He sighed "...Yeah"

I fell backwards on the bed and looked up at the ceiling "Great, i'm gonna be the only one who doesn't go to college"

"Thats not gonna happen"

"Oh yeah? Even Gibby got in"

"Really? Where?"

"A college in Florida" I said sitting back up

"Sam, everything's gonna be fine. Your smart and talented and any college that can't see that doesn't deserve you anyway"

I smiled before hugging him "Thanks Freddie"

_*The next day*_

I got up and walked over to my computer, I turned it on and clicked on my emails. An email from New York University popped up.

'This is it' I thought to myself

I opened the email and started to read it.

_Miss Puckett  
>We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into New York University.<em>

My jaw dropped...I GOT IN?

I left my house and got to Bushwell. I was trying to decide who to go tell first...Carly or Freddie? I looked at the two doors before finally deciding on Freddie.

I knocked on the door and he opened it.

I walked in before he could say anything.

"Come in?" He laughed

"I got in" I smiled

"What?"

"New York University, I got in"

"OMG Sam, thats great"

He wrapped his arms around me...but nothing could prepair me for what was going to happen next, he kissed me.

I was going to stop him, but before I could I was kissing back.

This is bad, I should be stopping him but I just can't. I've missed this so much. I had my fingers tangled in his hair and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

I finally pulled away and just looked at him.

"Freddie, we can't be doing this" I whispered

He nodded "I know, sorry"

"I gotta go"

I left his apartment and shut the door behind me, I stood leaning agaisnt the door for ages. Did that really just happen?

I walked through Carly's door and she looked up from the couch.

"Whats wrong?" She asked "You just see a ghost?"

"Huh?...oh, no"

"So then whats wrong"

"I got accepted into NYU"

"See Sam! I told you they'd accept you"

"Yeah" I smiled

"Now tell me why your acting weird"

I sighed "I went over to tell Freddie that i'd been accepted and...he kissed me"

Carly's jaw dropped "He what"

"But...I didn't try to stop him, I kissed him back"

"OMG"

"What have I done Carls"

She shook her head "I don't know Sam, but this is something I can't help you with, you need to fix it on your own"

I nodded "Yeah, I know"


	7. iAm Leaving

Chapter 7: iAm Leaving

Freddie's POV

I walked into Carly's apartment and saw Sam and Carly sitting on the couch

"Hey" I smiled

"I gotta go" Carly said quickly before running up the stairs

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Sam.

"Listen, about last night, everything happened so fast and I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry"

"It's fine" She smiled "I mean, it's not like I really tried to stop it"

"So, we're ok?"

She nodded "Yeah, we're ok"

"Good"

"CARLY, YOU CAN COME BACK DOWN NOW, YOU DON'T NEED TO LISTEN FROM THE TOP OF THE STAIRS" Sam called

Carly walked back down into the living room.

"I was not listening" Carly said

"Sure you weren't" Sam laughed sarcastically

Sam's POV

I threw some more of my stuff into boxes, I only have two weeks until I leave for New York. Carly didn't get accepted into NYU, so she is going to LA and i'm going New York by myself.

I picked up the picture frame on my nightstand, it had the same picture in it as the frame in Freddie's room.

I looked at the two big boxes in the middle of my room. One box was labelled _'Going to New York' _and the other was labbled _'staying in Seattle'_

I looked down at the photo and back at the boxes. I finally put it in a box, the box that was going to New York.

I found all kinds of things in my room that I forgot I had. Like the friendship braclet Carly gave me in sixth grade and the penny tee I stole from Freddie when we were still dating.

I was holding the penny tee up.

"So that's where my penny tee went"

I turned to see Freddie in the door way. I dropped the penny tee in the _'Going to New York' _ Box.

"What penny tee?" I asked

He laughed "Don't worry, you can keep it"

He walked over to to the box and picked up the photo frame.

"So, you were serious when you said you still had the photo of us in your room too"

I nodded "Yeah...So?"

"So?"

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Oh, ya know...just came to see how your packing's going"

"Awwww, did you get lonely?"

"Maybe" He mumbled

Carly was spending a few day with her Grandad before she leaves for LA.

"So, you need some help?" He asked

"sure" I smiled

I grabbed a bunch of junk off my desk, I felt something fall off the bottom. I put the stuff down and turned to see what I dropped, my diary? oh no!

It had fallen open but I couldn't see what was on the page. Freddie picked it up and smiled. I looked over his shoulder, it was a picture of me and him kissing at Troubled Waters but i'd drawn hearts around it.

"Oh god" I mumbled "That's embaressing"

He just kept smiling at the photo.

"Dude" I laughed "Quit staring at the photo like it's new infomation, your in it"

"I know and don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute"

"Yeah, sure" I said sarcastically

"It is...Unless you did it after we broke up, that would be weird"

I laughed "No, I did it when we were together"

"So" He said looking at the diary again "Any other photos of me in here that I should know about"

"Uhhhhhh...No" I said quickly snatching it out of his hands


	8. iDon't Want You To Go

Chapter 8: iDon't Want You To Go

Sam's POV

'Thats the last of it' I said to myself as I closed the last box

Carly had left for LA two days ago and today is the day I leave for New York.

All I have left to do today is go and say goodbye to Freddie...Saying goodbye to Freddie, thats gonna be hard!

I wish I could tell him how I really feel before I go, but I know that is going to make everything so difficult!

I left my house and drove to Bushwell. I went up to Freddie's floor and knocked on the door.

"Hey" He greeted

"Hey" I whispered wrapping my arms around his stomach

We walked over to the couch.

"How long until you have to be at the airport?"

"Just under an hour"

He nodded "I can't believe your leaving"

"I know" I sighed "Saying goodbye to Carly was hard...Now how to I say goodbye to you?"

I grabbed his hand.

"I know we're not together anymore, but...you still mean so much to me. You were my first kiss...well actually...to be honest...your the only person i've ever kissed"

"Really?"

I nodded "Yeah, your the only boyfriend i've had that didn't break my heart. Your the only guy i've ever loved-"

"Your the only girl i've loved"

I raised an eyebrow "You loved Carly for nearly four years"

He smiled "Yeah, but not the same way I loved you. The way I felt about you was alot different to the way I felt about Carly. I had a crush on Carly, but I was in love with you"

I felt a tear run down my cheek "Why are you making it so much harder for me to say goodbye?"

He wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Your one of my best friends, even after me hurting you constantly for like five years, you were still always there for me"

"I love you Freddie, I always will"

"I love you too" He whispered wrapping his arms around me

I stood up and walked over to the door, Freddie followed me. I put my hands on either side of his face and gave him a quick kiss before opening the door.

"Goodbye Freddie"

"Goodbye Sam"

Freddie's POV

I sat on the floor with my back agaisnt the door, I put my knees to my chest and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

'She's gone...The girl i'm madly in love with is gone'

I don't want her to go, if she hadn't of been so excited about being accepted to college, I would've asked her to stay.

Should I?...Should she atleast know how I feel?

Before I could answer the question I was walking out the door. I ran downstairs and got in my car.

I got to the airport and ran inside, I looked up at the depature board, Sam's plane leaves in 20 minutes. I ran up the stairs and down the hall of people.

I finally spotted Sam, she was about to get on the plane.

"Sam"

She turned to look at me, her jaw dropped. She got out of line and pulled me to the side of the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave without telling you how I felt. I love you Sam, I love you so much. The night we broke up was the worst night of my life, I never wanted to loose you, but I did and it hurt. There was no way I was going to let you go to New York without hearing that. But now that you have...I can let you go, I don't want to but I can. Just remember I love you, i'm never going to stop. Your the one Sam, it's always going to be you"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips into mine.

"I love you so much" She whispered

_"This is the final boarding call for flight 286 to New York"_

"You have to go" I whispered

She nodded.

"I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too"

"I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yeah" She smiled "See ya soon"

She turned around and walked back to the gate. She waved before walking through the door and out of sight.

I turned around and walked back through the busy airport. I walked through the parking lot heading towards my car.

"FREDDIE!"

I turned around and saw Sam running towards me.

"SAM? What are you-"

She crashed her lips into mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you" She whispered

"But college-"

"It's you Freddie, it's always been you. Never college or New York"

"But-"

"I never wanted to go to New York. But Carly went to LA and we broke up, so nothing was keeping me here in Seattle. But then you showed up and said all that stuff, I relised how stupid I was being"

I smiled "But Sam, where are you gonna go to college?"

She looked down at her feet, then back up at me "The night I came to talk to you about college...There's something I didn't mention, I also applied to Washington State University...And I got in"

"WHAT? You got accpeted into WSU?"

She nodded.

"So your not leaving? Your staying in Seattle?"

"I'm never leaving you, ok. We belong together. I don't know why we broke up, I love you, more than anything"

"I love you too"

**A/N: Should this be the end? Or should I keep going and write about their college adventures?**

**If I get atleast 3 reviews asking me to keep going, I will :)**


End file.
